Corrugated cardboard is commonly used in the manufacture of shipping cartons having a wide variety of uses. The manufacturing of corrugated cardboard and the manufacturing of the cartons themselves are both well known and form no part of the present invention. However, in the manufacture of corrugated cartons, it is customary to determine the compression strength of the corrugated carton by edge crush testing of precision cut samples that are typically of square or rectangular dimensions. Heretofore, such samples were cut by hand, such as with a razor knife or saw, or formed with a die.
Such prior art methods are not completely reliable since the cut, and the precision thereof, varies with the manual skill of the cutter. If the resulting cut is not square, i.e., the edges are not parallel or the cut edge itself is bevelled, it will then be difficult to conduct a reliable crush test.
It is accordingly one object of the invention to obtain precision cut samples of corrugated cardboard to achieve reliable edge crush testing.
Another object is to provide a cutter for obtaining single or multiple precision cut samples of cut corrugated material.
Still another object is to provide a precision cutter which is portable, safe, easy to use, and does not utilize complex cutting mechanisms.